


The way that leads to the end of the kingdom

by FanStarkAvengers



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hands Hands Hands, Hot man in Beskar suit, Hurt Din Djarin, Original Character(s), Protective Din Djarin, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanStarkAvengers/pseuds/FanStarkAvengers
Summary: This is possibly the easiest job the Mandalorian has ever taken, however, some things get complicated. The road gets long and then it's just everything about him, a princess and the child.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The way that leads to the end of the kingdom

There is a certain nobility in her eyes that she cannot hide so easily. There is certain goodness in her soul that makes everyone see her as weak, it's quite a handicap for her. Mando stands quietly in that canteen, waiting for her answer.

"How many credits would you be willing to give?"

He is a good negotiator, she knows it, everyone knows it. Surprise runs through her body when she hears that question.

"I'm willing to pay whatever it takes," she says.

 _Dumb head_ , he immediately thinks.

He has to admit he has given her a chance, however, he doesn't think she understands, he knows his question offended her, she wanted to feel powerful.

"I was a thief most of my life, I have kept enough of it that is required " Lyra answers.

A cry is heard next to her, the floating ball opens revealing a little green boy upset with his surroundings. Mando just looks at the child hoping he will calm down at some point. Waking up in the dark was something that sometimes annoyed the child, so Mando knows that his annoyance is only temporary. Lyra's heart melts at the sight of him, the little boy has stretched out his arms waiting to be held by the cold Mandalorian beside him.

"Sweet baby," the words come involuntarily out of her mouth.

Mando now watches her and the baby too. It was not his intention to attract the man's attention. The child looks with curious eyes making those noises.

"May I? "her question is a bit genuine Mando thinks, however, he thinks she also knows that the child is his.

Was it respect? Or was she just being careful?

The Mandalorian makes no sound, gives a slight nod. That is enough for his arms to reach out and she takes the little one from his cradle to place him on his lap. The green child continues to make sounds, he looks a little startled, his small hand encircles a slender finger of the woman's and he holds her gaze expectantly. Lyra thinks he is frightened perhaps. Her first contact with him was not so pleasant.  
Half an hour ago she dared to defend the little guy with her weak soul in a fight in this canteen, to be exact Lyra didn't quite know what was going on, but everything was turned upside down from one moment to the next as she waited to meet Cara, who was going to introduce her to The Mandalorian.  
It was a bit comical for Mando to see that, but he feels grateful that his baby didn't get a single scratch thanks to her. Upon entering that filthy canteen he had an altercation with one of his bounties, as a serious result he had his child being threatened. He tried to defuse the situation as best he could and that's when she came into his sights. She was there before he noticed. She was right in front of the child, facing the scum who wanted to attack him.

"You'll have to step over my dead body," he heard her speak.

She pulled the trigger of her blaster before the guy could do anything, she looked at his cold helmet with horrified eyes. Lyra didn't really know what was going on, but that green thing ran to her for help as the two men began to struggle.

"The child is with me," the Mandalorian barely articulates.

She hesitates at that, she is scared. Then the little green boy runs as fast as he can to be taken into the man's arms.  
She tries to remain calm. To Lyra's surprise, Cara Dune approaches her seconds later to introduce them, Cara Dune assures Mando that Lyra has a rather ambitious proposal.

"So... you plan to save a lost town," Mando speaks, keeping her from being distracted by the boy.

"It's not lost to me, just taken, momentarily," she reflects.

Mando knows that he has to warn about this, however, the fact that it is her last option says more than he can argue. Was it necessary to keep insisting on going to a lost town?

"Taken," the modulated voice repeats her last word, echoing in Lyra's ears. She's almost certain that was a blatant taunt on the man's part.

It doesn't take that long for the child in her lap to whimper again. The woman was amazing but only for a few seconds. The little boy needs a new distraction. Lyra assumes unequivocally what the child wants. She places him on the table that separates her from Mando and allows him to be free again. Taking small steps the child moves away, being now in Mando's table area.  
The man beneath the beskar stands in that cold silence that was so characteristic of him, waiting expectantly. Lyra doesn't take long before placing a bag on the table.

"This is all I have."

The gloves come up to the bag to reveal what was inside. Just as he had guessed all along. Full of imperial credits. The boy approaches the bag and starts babbling again. It's amazing again. The green child thinks the pieces inside the bag are funny.  
Mando feels guilty for the first time in his entire career as a bounty hunter, this is too many credits for a silly job. There is anguish in the eyes of that sweet girl waiting for his answer.

"All right," he finally speaks, "But it will be as I see fit."

Lyra's heart aches and there is a small lump in her throat, even if the Mandalorian's answer is not clear she knows that the simple fact that he has accepted is enough. She holds her emotions to keep them from coming to the brink while she watches the Mandalorian stand-up. He picks up the child to place him in his stroller and immediately takes the bag.

"I have a ship, I'll wait for you with all your luggage."

He leaves immediately with everything that belonged to him. Lyra smiles now that he is gone, everything she was always looking for was about to get it. It doesn't take her too long to react and grab her backpack that was on the side, now she is walking behind the Mandalorian. The path opens easily through the canteen with Mando walking in front of her. People give indiscreet glances, denoting a certain hatred.  
Was he so dangerous as everyone said? Lyra feels no fear for some strange reason.  
She decides to call Mando complicated only because it is too early to judge him. They told her that he was a good warrior and that was enough for her.  
When they are finally a few steps into their Razor Crest he turns around.

"Is that all?"

Mando does not indicate any movement of curiosity, but his question speaks volumes on its own. Lyra nods uncertainly, hoping he was referring to her luggage.

"Do you have any weapons with you? " he asks again.

The question doesn't surprise her at all, after all, Lyra would be spending the next few days on his ship not knowing how long this time could extend, she could be a traitor anyway. Someone with so many credits couldn't go around without a weapon.  
She shakes her head slightly doubting her own answer, she denies it.

"Are you sure about that? " Mando insists to allow her to retract her comment.

However, she denies it again, not hearing what he wants. He sighs into the helmet so low, there is some frustration inside. That was not a good sign at all, immediately he knows that Lyra is easy prey for anyone who can get close to her.  
 _She's weak_ , he thinks at first. _Sweet too_. His words are confused seconds later. He has to do something to change that. Kindness was never a good thing when it came to survival in the galaxy.

"Sweet," his voice rings out as she opens the hatch of her ship, the word simply slipping out.

Lyra's stomach tingles. She thinks it's a joke so she just smiles nervously not sure if it was a good thing he said. Without another word he advances through his ship, carrying the floating child's stroller at his side. Lyra steps cautiously, taking her time before this new arrival. It is a chaotic mess, there is a certain order that perhaps she cannot see, in any case, it is something that worries her because she does not know how long she will stay there with him.  
The Mandalorian catches her attention suggesting that she could stay in the cockpit with him. She doesn't flinch at the decision and moves into the blissful cockpit taking a seat right behind him. The silence is uncomfortable at first, but as the minutes pass Lyra supposes it's something she has to start getting used to, he was a Mandalorian after all. The green baby at her side holds a metal ball which he shelters between her hands as if it were the most precious thing wondering to herself why they are carrying the stranger with them now. Lyra decides to watch the boy in his little ship because honestly, it's more interesting than looking at the Mandalorian's seat.

"Patu," she hears the little boy say.

She smiles complicity with him without knowing exactly what he meant.  
So maybe about what she decided to waste her time it wasn't so bad after all, the little boy continues to play with his metal ball until his eyelids start to feel heavy. Lyra hears _Patu_ one more time before watching the child sleep peacefully.

"It's late," the modulated voice interrupts her.

This time her gaze collides with his helmet. Mando still watching carefully from the pilot's seat.

"Tomorrow I will trace the first route in search of colleagues who want to join the cause for your people," he explains.

The man presses a few buttons on his arm, closing the small baby's cabin.

"Anything else you can discuss tomorrow," he goes ahead to speak.

Lyra had some doubts, he knew that, however, he thinks they've both had enough for today so he thinks it's only fair to take a break. The door opens and the Mandalorian leaves with that little floating ball at his side, he hopes to get a few hours of sleep, his shoulders ache and his back feels wracked. The Mandalorian locks himself in his tiny cabin in search of decent rest.  
Lyra remains silent still, just as a precaution that the Mandalorian might return at any moment, but after ten minutes he does not return.

* * *

Lyra sleeps the first three days in the copilot's seat, the fourth she gets through with some difficulty and by the fifth day her back is starting to take its toll, she feels as if she has the heavy beskar on her all the time. For her eighth night inside the ship, she looks for a place to lie down for a few hours before the Mandalorian wakes up, who by the way was very punctual with his sleeping hours. One day she tries sleeping on the floor of the cabin, but her situation does not improve too much. Four days later she notices that the armory cabin was always kept open, even if the child was awake, her curiosity is greater once inside, there are so many weapons as to invade an entire planet if the Mandalorian proposed it to himself. Yet he always carries that blaster with him, that rifle hanging on his back and he doesn't make use of these weapons here. Was that enough just that? It would seem so. Anyway, Lyra knows that he could defend himself without a weapon. And it's right here too that she finds something comforting to lie down on. In one corner there are several pieces of cloth on which she can settle herself. So it is this last place where she thinks she has found some comfort for herself. It doesn't take long for the Mandalorian to notice that she has been in a corner of his gun cabin, and yes, she did endeavor to wake up long before he did, but what she didn't count on is that many times the Mandalorian couldn't sleep. Always ending up of course here, in that dark room surrounded by all kinds of artillery.  
Mando thinks it had been seconds, but in reality, it had been several minutes in which he paused to watch that beautiful young woman sleeping among scraps of cloth.  
Was she having sweet dreams? Mando asked himself all the time as he watched her sleep. Maybe she did have that fortune. Mando can still hear her voice wishing him and the child sweet dreams before he leaves the main cabin ready to sleep.  
But not too far from the truth she doesn't, in fact, it takes her a long time before she falls into a deep sleep, often needing one or the other help to sleep, one or the other help she needed today. And not that it was exactly a bad thing, but she knows well that it was not appropriate for the situation she was in. So it takes her quite a while to decide whether she's going to do it or not. What was the worst that could happen? Anyway Mando and the boy sleep soundly, there is nothing that can interrupt her, and she is sure it won't take more than ten minutes.  
Her fingers slide trembling along the edge, just at the waistband of his pants as she wanders through her own thoughts. She finally does. Her pants bunch at her ankles next to her panties. Her fingers meet her slightly soaked pussy, so she works through it rubbing circles around her clit, soft and languid at first. Her face begins to burn and as she continues the heat in her center increases, the fluttering in her stomach is familiar and she longs to cum hard so she will feel surrendered after that. But her thoughts are blocked so fast as she is close to her orgasm remembering where she was. The Mandalorian's gun cabin, lying on her floor, on a blanket she thinks he has used. Was it fair to him? She feels horrible about it but nonetheless imagines him. Pushing on top of her and trying to hold back moans. Would he be rough or was he the type who liked short kisses? Rough finally concludes. He wouldn't remove his helmet for anyone, much less her. That being Mando like that in her thoughts, it's easier to imagine. The little moan she emits next is pure satisfaction.  
It's her riding his cock on the pilot's seat, it's her moaning as she seeks his gaze through the helmet, it's him thrusting deep into her pussy and then spilling inside her. A small moan in the shape of his name escapes from her mouth.  
Her chest rises slightly above the floor she was leaning on, she was so close. She manages to open her eyes looking through the heavy feeling of being about to cum. She meets the ceiling first, by the time her gaze searches for his hand between her thighs she stops long before she gets there, it's him, it's him by the door frame. Mando.  
Her cheeks that had a slight pink tinge are completely red now, almost reflexively she closes her legs hiding her pussy from him, her hands trying to cover as much of that area as she can. And then there is him, still standing there watching from the edge which allowed him to give himself a great show a few seconds ago.  
The Mandalorian swallows dryly and walks towards her, who has not moved even a little. He looks down at her. The Mandalorian was always intimidating, but now, just now it's a different feeling, similar to some extent perhaps, it carried some hint of intimidation from this angle she has to admit, but, there's something else. He looked so big and she is so small now, her gaze flips looking for some sort of comfort as she looks down at her boots. Maybe some kind of silly effrontery on Lyra's part at being caught touching herself while seconds before she let her name slip.  
Mando inspects her thoroughly. He starts with her pink lips, half-open now, holding short breaths, follows with her chest which is heaving subtly, he knows she is trying to keep her calm. The modest neckline she wears allows him to observe the slight pink hue there, her tight shirt pulled up a little to show the soft stomach. His tour advances with the passing seconds landing on her hands.  
 _She doesn't need to do it alone_ , he thinks in the first instance. He watches her so embarrassed down there.

"Were you thinking about me? " he speaks, his question being quite obvious.

She felt so naughty, she only knew him for about twenty days.

"Look at me."

She obeys without being conscious of her own actions, her gaze collides with that T, there is nothing, no anger, no lust. Despite everything, he is there asking Lyra to look at him.

"Yes," her voice comes out low, cracking even though it is a short answer.

Mando moves cautiously, kneeling in front of her. The warrior's attention under the helmet focuses this time on the mess of clothing stuck around the young woman's ankles. He takes his time with her despite being in a hurry. The galaxy gives pleasant surprises when you least expect them. He removes one shoe and then another, his gloves touch her feet and run down her path until he snatches her pants from her ankle. Her panties have yet to find their way off the female body and it is her panties that attract his attention now. Mando takes them carefully and looks at them, wet right where her pussy should be, his gloved fingers touching the wetness wondering how sweet and good it would be. Mando´s mouth goes dry and his breath comes out heavy inside his helmet. He wants to put his mouth on her. With the same care that he snatched her panties, he places them over the rim surrounding his abdomen, between the gray protection and the brown belt, cages her panties like this they wouldn't touch the ground. Mando thinks for a few seconds that he should wear them as a nice amulet. Lyra watches the scene silently as she feels her pussy clench around nothing. It is simply the Mandalorian being careful with her wet panties.

"Mando," the soft murmur escapes her lips yearning for his touch.

That's not in the Mandalorian's plans, at least not now. Lyra props herself up on her elbows at first, but then sits up, half sitting as best she can trying to find the right position for him. Without warning, Mando takes the blanket that was under her ass and rolls it up into something resembling a pillow.

"Here," the modulated indication is simple, "Lie down again for me."

She does so, with some care. Her legs spread this time and her hands away from her pussy. He freezes for a few seconds.

"Comfortable now? " he questions after leaving his gaze on her pussy.

It was torture. Mando being so modest was turning into a real nightmare, Lyra was so wet that she wouldn't mind being on the sand now, but after all, she has to give him credit. Mando was just being a gentleman.

"Mando," she pleads by this point. "I'm so... " the words hesitate to come out "so wet " but she longed for him so much now.

"Touch yourself, pretty girl," he commands. "Do it."

His hand hesitates down her body just before reaching her pussy. She should feel angry, ashamed, she should even be apologizing to him for touching herself in a room as sacred as his armored cabin was, but she doesn't. She was so pleased with the thought of having the Mandalorian just watching her while she did it that she felt like her whole body would collapse from an adrenaline overload.  
She lets out another moan as his middle finger gently collides with her clit. She searches for some expression beyond seeing him kneeling between her legs while he looks on expectantly. She continues her task by letting out little sounds. The Mandalorian takes the audacity to tug the thin straps of her white blouse just enough, in the act of dragging the fabric down until it is bunched up against her stomach. The cold air meets her breast at once.

"Continue, pretty girl," the modulated voice interrupts the silence that was generated from one moment to the next.

Lyra stopped almost immediately as Mando lowered her suspenders. The female gaze now fixed on the bulge that had formed in his crotch. He wanted this so badly, he wanted this in the same way that she did.

"Touch yourself," he insists, his voice never losing its tone, even if his cock ached inside his pants.

Her hand returns to that mission he had given her. Her moans are synchronized with a strange grunt that comes out directly modulated. Her body shudders again and her pussy aches so much by this point, she has never been this wet before. The helmet leaves the attention on her pussy to now look at the female breast.

"You've been told what a pretty girl you are "a gloved hand rests boldly on her right nipple "Dan Farrik " kneads the flesh under his glove to his liking "What nice tits " he gives a firm squeeze taking the nipple between his fingers.

And yes, tonight is about how Mando ends up fucking her without doing too much.

"Use your fingers," he orders, his helmet looking at her pussy again. "I want to put my fingers inside you. I want you to cum all over my hand."

Her center drips. The gloved hand leaves her breast and now both are positioned on her inner thighs, rubbing gently up and down.

"Mando."

Lyra has uttered his name more times tonight than she has in the last week. Her own fingers brush her entrance and play a little. Lyra inserts just one finger, murmuring his name.

"Put another one right there pretty girl... I want to put two fingers on you."

Mando's last words hovering over her every thought. Had he thought of something like this? Then she is as greedy as he asks. Her other finger slips out and she squeals with excitement thinking they are his fingers.

"That's it pretty girl, "his hands running over her thighs sliding down, both thumbs near her entrance. "Taking your fingers so good " Mando's short phrases encouraging her to build that slow and torturous orgasm. "Show me how you'll cum in my hand."

His fingers slid in and out, colliding once or twice with the thumbs that were on either side of her circling the area. The Mandalorian's cock throbbing inside his pants, struggling with his own thoughts to have as much self-control as possible and fighting to avoid removing the female hand and inserting his fingers that were already very close. Lyra's legs begin to tremble.

"I'm going to..." Lyra tries to find the right words, "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it," his hands on her thighs now, he doesn't want her thighs to close depriving him of seeing such a wonderful act. "Give me more reason to back again."

She cums hard. Her pussy clenching her own fingers and the Mandalorian there, not taking his eyes off her while at the same time keeping his hands tightly on her trembling legs.  
Lyra takes her time after cum, her legs weak as jelly. Her fingers leave her center, now fully soaked.  
Mando's heart pounding in his chest, his cock semi-hard in his pants, and his thoughts still being invaded by the moans that a few minutes ago came from Lyra. His hands search his belt for her panties.

"Step your feet up here," Mando points to his own shoulders.

Lyra doesn't balk at any of the commands he gives her. Her ankles now on either side, over his beskar, her feet near his helmet, her ass has been lifted off the ground by the position she is in. Mando grabs her by the hips pulling her closer, her ass colliding against his crotch and he holds her so tight. He touches one ankle and careful not to let it fall slides her panties down, he repeats the process with her other until it is easy to place them. He places her feet on the floor again and slides her panties until they are in the right place.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm tired."

Lyra doesn't know it, but he smiles with some satisfaction inside the helmet. Mando now is happy with the result.

"I have a reward due on the next planet, I won't be long," he explains. "Will you look after the child for me for a few hours?"

"I'd be happy to do it," Lyra barely muses.

"I'll bring good news for you, pretty girl," he adds. "I think Cara Dune will be there, so we can start planning something for your taken village."

She should be surprised that she finally talked about her planet and that deal they had, but she's actually surprised about him calling her pretty girl, even after all the adrenaline she thought was momentary.

"Thank you," Lyra merely speaks.

Her gaze expectant of anything he might do, even if she wants to close her eyes to rest as she deserves it. The Mandalorian just shakes his head.

"Will you be all right here? " Mando wants to make sure that everything will be fine for her once he is out.

After all, this would be the first time he leaves them alone.

"Don't worry about your child, I'll take good care of him," Lyra says.

He doesn't know if it's the softness of her voice or the way that she says it, but it makes him feel so calm. He also doesn't forget that she has told him that he is his child, he is fine with that.  
She is dozing by the time he leaves the cockpit and dreaming placidly by the time he leaves the ship. Tonight Mando somehow returned her words, he wished her sweet dreams without even saying that phrase.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add that I am not a native English speaker, I made a great effort to translate this for you. My story was supposed to be a one-shot story but it turned into something very long. So, here I am.


End file.
